


Они были живыми

by Yukera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/pseuds/Yukera
Summary: Каждую осень город наводняют призраки. Они трогают холодными пальцами затылок, переворачивают пустые пивные банки и распахивают окна, впуская холодный воздух.





	Они были живыми

Каждую осень город наводняют призраки. Они трогают холодными пальцами затылок, переворачивают пустые пивные банки и распахивают окна, впуская холодный воздух.  
Они приходят в ночь с пятого на шестое ноября, проходят мирным маршем по улицам, люди и андроиды, вперемешку. Смерть уравняла всех, доказав, в конечном счете, что они были живыми.  
Нет, госпожа президент, это не утилизация сломанных стиральных машин. Это всего лишь, мать его, геноцид.  
В ноябре тридцать девятого город покинуло больше половины жителей. Теперь, по прошествии лет, мертвых на улицах — армия, а живых можно пересчитать по пальцам.

На мосту Гэвин встречает бывших коллег.  
— Не надо было бить тебя в живот, — говорит он Коннору, погибшему в здании Киберлайф.  
— Все в порядке, детектив, — как всегда отвечает тот и неуверенно улыбается.  
Гэвин смотрит, как андроид уходит к Андерсону. Вплоть до прошлого года Рид заботился о Сумо, который теперь сидит у ног хозяина. Хэнк, перехватив взгляд, приветственно кивает, но не подходит.

Гэвин заходит в опустевшее здание участка, чуть не столкнувшись на выходе с андроидом Ортиса. Тот зачем-то каждый год приходит к месту своей смерти. Остальные призраки этим не грешат, Рид знает. Лидер революции, например, вместе со своими соратниками навещает затонувший Иерихон и никогда не приближается к той окраине города, где их расстрелял спецназ. По крайней мере, они умерли за то, во что верили.

Гэвин проходит к своему бывшему рабочему месту, устраивается в кресле, закидывает ноги на стол и сидит так оставшееся время до заката, наблюдая за тенями, перемещающимися по улице.  
Потом вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет и щелкает предохранителем.

Говорят, тех, кто умирает в эти ноябрьские дни, можно встретить в Детройте через год.


End file.
